Moving in
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Hermione and Ron move in to a wonderful new house. Well, to Hermione, anyway.


"Where is it?" Hermione asked excitedly. Ron had recently brought a house for them and Hermione was keen to see it.

"Voilà!" Ron said, extending both of his hands. Hermione followed his left hand to a house.

The house was dark and empty. All the windows were broken or at least badly cracked. The front door had been destroyed at some point. There were holes in the roof. Leaking down one side was an ugly black sludge that almost seemed to be crawling. The land around the house was completely dead; there was no grass or flowers and the trees seemed to have died long ago. The only sound was the screeching of bats.

"What!" Hermione yelled, gobsmacked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"No Hermione. The _other _house." Ron said, pointing to a lovely cottage on his right. His voice made it clear that he thought which house it was as clear as that he was a male.

"Oh, der." Hermione snapped, looking at the house. It was a two story cottage painted cream with a beautiful balcony hanging off the second floor. Roses climbed up one side of the house. A small chimney made the house seem like something out of a movie. Or, to Hermione's liking, a book. She saw a small section of trees behind the house. It was perfect.

"Do – Do you like it?" Ron asked Hermione nervously.

"Ron," she replied, her voice shaking in an excited way, "I love it!"

"Three bedrooms, one toilet, and one master bedroom complete with bathroom, which brings us to two bathrooms and four bedrooms." Ron said in a businesslike manner. Hermione beamed and threw her arms around him.

"You are the best." She mumbled into his shirt. He beamed.

"Hermione, it's not that good." He said modestly.

"You're right," Hermione agreed, "It's not good. It's great! Let's go inside!" Ron lead her inside the house.

"Welcome, Mrs Weasley, to the new Weasley household." Ron said. Hermione gave a squeal of delight, before frowning.

"Oh Godric, I probably sound like Lavender Brown, or is it Finnegan now?" Hermione said, thinking back to her sixth year.

"Never mind that. So, do you think Jamie poo would like it?" Ron asked curiously.

"No. I think Dominique would approve, and him; All our nieces and nephews." Hermione confided.

"Dominique? That's really saying something!" Ron commented, impressed.

"Yes, well, Godric knows she hates me," Hermione sighed, "I don't know why, though."

"Maybe it's 'cos the fact she's three, and all you've ever given her is books from your first year." Ron suggested.

"Well, how else is she going to learn?" Hermione demanded.

"Maybe, let's see, when she's at _Hogwarts!_" Ron suggested, rolling his eyes. Hermione glared at him.

"But her sister and brother don't have a problem with it! None of them do!" She said shrilly.

"I know George and Harry throw the books away; The only ones that read them are Victorie and sometimes Teddy. So Bill gives Louis' books to Vic and Louis just doesn't have a tantrum." Ron explained, sighing.

"Weird." Hermione muttered under her breath. She distracted herself by looking around the room they were in now; The lounge room. There were boxes everywhere, but purple velvet curtains hung from the window and there was rose wallpaper up. It was red roses against a black background. Hermione knelt over on the white carpet and opened a box marked _**Weasley**_. Hermione looked through at began to beam at the goblets and plates crested with the newly made Weasley motto and crest. She picked up a silver goblet with the words _Les Questions familiales_, which meant family matters in French. The crest was a red diamond with a lion on it.

"Look!" Hermione said, smiling. Ron hurried over and smiled.

"I just built the table in the dining room," Ron explained happily, "Let's go put these on the table." Ron picked up two goblets and balanced them on a plate before walking out of the room, carefully watching the items. Hermione chuckled and carried the giant wooden family crest out to the dining room to put up. She walked into the dining room and gasped; There were wooden floorboards and cream walls.

"Ron, help!" Hermione yelled. Ron finished setting up the cutlery and scooped up the family crest and placed on the middle of the table.

"Hermione, what'd you doing? Give me that." He argued, examining the crest.

"Just put it up already!" Hermione snapped. Ron cursed under his breath. Hermione ignored him and stared out the window.

Outside the window was a beautiful glade, full of wild flowers of all kinds. They covered the ground in a field of colours: reds, yellows, pinks, purples, blues and greens. Beyond the glade there was a forest with tree leaves that sparkled in the sunlight. You could see little animals flit between and amongst the trees. The sun shone brightly in the sky, warming the little world. From among the trees came the sweet song of birds chirping. Drops from the rain fell slowly and gracefully down beautiful forest green leaves. Butterflies flew through the flowers and landed in amongst the buds. They were pink, yellow, blue, green, red, and the tiniest of them all had sea blue wings with lace like circles of pink dotted around. It's antennae twitched as it landed on a wide daisy. It fluttered it's wings like a tiny ballerina. Hermione smiled widely.

"It's done." Ron grunted.

"Hmm." Hermione replied, absent minded. She could not bring herself to tear away from the sight of the beautiful glade and the forest behind. She stood up, and slowly dragged herself away from the window.

"Oh Ron," she said, tears of joy forming in the corner of her eyes, "this is the best place ever." She pulled his white and red checked t shirt towards her and squeezed Ron into a tight cuddle.

"I'm glad you like it, Hermione." Ron smiled.

"I can't wait to grow old in this house with you." Hermione grinned.

"Me neither, Hermione, me neither."


End file.
